


Just another time

by CharminglyEvil



Series: The adventures of the slutty prince [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cheating, F/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2618669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharminglyEvil/pseuds/CharminglyEvil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ruby looks at him and thinks that maybe this is not a good idea. Still, her friend is not in Storybrooke, so what’s the harm?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just another time

He’s holding her down on the bed. She feels the faint smell of his woodsy perfume in the sheets and takes a deep gulp of air in vain. She’s breathing hard now, shallow intakes of air, trying to control the rapid rate of her heart beat.

She looks up to the clock and realizes it’s been more than half an hour since he started fingering her. David loves to prepare her good, loves to slip his fingers inside her ass, one by one, until he feels like she’s comfortable and ready to take him up the ass. He’s an anal freak, and he taught her to be one as well.

Tonight, he wants her to come only with his thrusts, no hands. She wants to disobey because she knows his punishment is often a joy, but she also feels like it’s okay to do as he says for once. Rebels always have multiple choices, and tonight she is probably taking the only one she was offered. It’s fine.

She’s so lost in thought that she doesn’t realize he’s taken his fingers out of her ass. He’s doing nothing, maybe only staring as he usually does when he’s thinking about the next thing to do. That’s when his strong hands part her ass cheeks and he licks her asshole. She yelps and turns her head to look at him, a question all over her face.

“Don’t ask,” he says, diving back to her puckered hole, licking and wetting her with spit, moaning when she opens her cheeks for him. He licks her and drags his nails all over the skin of her butt. He fucks her with his tongue in and out, and she can hardly believe that such proper man is so wickedly intense in bed.

He drags his body up, skims his chest into her back, whispering hotly in her ear all the things he still wants to do to her.

“But now,” he tells her, voice husky with need, “I just want to put my cock inside your ass.”

And so he does, he slips inside her gently, the head of his cock opening her. She’s so tight and it’s so good that David almost comes right away. He takes a deep breath to calm himself and starts to move slowly as he always does. He stops when she takes a pillow and puts it under her belly, it changes the angle of his thrusts and he closes his eyes, hands splayed in her back, he starts to drive in and out, harder and deeper.

He grunts when she squeezes his cock, and laughs when she looks back at him to see his annoyed face. He hits her ass with his big hand one, two, three, many times and she moans at the strange mixed sensation of pain, fear and pleasure.

“You better not do that again,” he tells her, but she’s stubborn and does it again and again, and he groans deep in his throat.

He then grabs her by the hair, pulls her to him and mutters, “You shouldn’t have done that!”

His cock slips out of her when he puts her on her fours, grips her wrists and pulls her arms back and starts thrusting hard inside her. “I told you not to do that,” matching each word with a deep thrust of his cock, “don’t do that ever again, do you understand?”

She nods, without really knowing what he’s saying, too wrapped up in the fog of pleasure that blurred her senses. The sensations that started building up her belly, making her toes curl and her skin break into goosebumps were so intense she doesn’t know what to do, so she focus on his cock rubbing deliciously inside her.

His pace speeds up, and he’s grunting with each thrust when she slaps her hips back into his meeting him thrust after thrust. He runs his nails down the skin of her back, making her arch her back and a loud keen leaves her parted lips.

David takes hold of her hips and thrusts and thrusts and she doesn’t know what to do, she just feels and all of a sudden she comes so hard she squeezes his cock again. He takes his cock out of her ass and strokes it a few times before coming all over her back, a guttural groan leaving his mouth.

He collapses by her side, a hand over his face, breathing shallowly.

“You better do that again,” she tells him, rolling to her side, caressing his chest, pinching his nipples. “That was amazing!”

“Yeah, it was,” he says nothing more. David turns his back to her and soon is fast asleep.

Ruby looks at him and thinks that maybe this is not a good idea. Still, her friend is not in Storybrooke, so what’s the harm?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
